Callie Saves Jude
by Greyowl23
Summary: Stef was patrolling a neighborhhod, when Callie saves Jude from getting hit by a careless driver. In the process, Callie gets hurt. Stef knpws Callie from fpur years ago, and learns how Callie has saved Jude throughout the years. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story Jude's like six years younger than Callie.**

Stef's POV

I was walking down Washington Street, looking for any Friday night crimes. I watched a young girl, probably about nineteen to twenty years-old, walking with a young boy, probably about thirteen to fourteen. The boy was laughing, and the girl smiled at him and had a protective arm around him. I saw them press the crosswalk button. They chatted and the walk light turned green. They started to cross the road when a car sped down the road, running the red light. There was the god-awful noise of tires screeching and the thud of someone hitting the ground.

I saw that the girl had moved the boy out of the way and he was laying unharmed on the sidewalk. "Callie!" I heard the boy scream as he ran in front of the now stopped car. I grabbed my gun put of its holster and ran to the car that had hit the girl named Callie. She was lying in the middle of the road, bleeding as the boy knelt beside her.

"This is Officer Adams Foster," I said into my walkie talkie. "I have a girl aroud the age of twenty unconscious, hit by a careless driver. I'm about to apprehend the driver, I need an ambulance and EMS team." I looked to the car, where I saw the driver open the door and step out. "Put your hands in the air," I shouted. The young man driving the car, put his hands up and I handcuffed him. "Sir, you're being arrested for running a red light and harming a person while doing so. Now my partner's going to take you down to the station." Mike ran down the street where allt he commotion was, and grabbed the guy, taking him to the squad car.

"Callie, don't leave. Please," I heard the boy say, and my attention was turned back to him.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said, kneeling next to him, as I heard ambulance sirens in the distance. "We're going to help your sister, but I need to know her name, age, and your name please."

"Her-her name is Callie Quinn Jacob, she's twenty," the boy said, trembling. "And I'm Jude Jacob. Is she going to be okay?" Jude grabbed his sister's hand and tears poured down his cheeks. "She's all I have."

"I really hope so, Jude," I said, as I felt for the girl's pulse. She was still breathing, but the pulse was faint. The ambulance pulled up, and EMTs were running over to Callie, with a stretcher. "These men are going to take her to the hospital. You can ride in the ambulance and I'll ride with you. Come on."

They had Callie up in the ambulance and Jude and I climbed in. I dialed Lena's number quickly and when she answered I said," Hey Babe, I'm going to be back a little late tonight. We had an accident, so I'm riding with someone to take an injured girl to the hospital."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Lena exclaimed from the other side "Well, drive home safely. I love you."

"I love you too," I said. "Bye."

I hung up the phone and a paramedic asked,"Are there any medical allergies that we should be aware of?"

"No, there aren't," Jude answered, somberly. "Please don't take her away from me," Jude said, looking at me now. "I don't want to go back into foster care."

"So you used to be a foster kid?" I asked, looking at Jude then to his sister. He nodded.

"Until two years ago when Callie got custody of me." Jude said.

"Wait, you said her name was Callie Jacob?" I asked looking at the girl they were taking care of. Jude nodded. "And she was in foster care?" Again, Jude nodded.

The ambulance stopped and Jude and I followed. I saw Callie's face one more time, and it hit me.

 **Flashback-4 years ago**

 _I was sitting at my desk in the precinct, doing paperwork, when Officer Peterson stopped by my desk. "Just arrested some foster kid. Looks like she'll be doing some time in juvie."_

 _"Why?" I asked, curiously._

 _"Smashed her foster father's car with a baseball bat," he replied. "The girl went crazy."_

 _"Well did you even ask her what happened in her eyes?" I asked, having a stare-down with Peterson._

 _"It doesn't matter what happened in her eyes, we caught her smashing a car with a baseball bat." Peterson replied, smirking. "This isn't one of your charity cases, Stef. But you do get to do her paperwork. Have fun."_

 _Officer Peterson walked away, and I opened the file that he left at my desk. I looked at the name: Callie Jacob. This girl had been in foster care for six years, and had been pushed around from home to home. She had gotten into trouble here and there, and according to one house she had a relationship with a foster brother._

 _I finished the paperwork for her, and set it on chief's desk. I walked home, with the picture of sixteen year-old Callie Jacob in my mind. The next morning, I was going to ask chief if I could talk to her during my lunch break._

 _The next morning, I stopped by Chief's office and asked about Callie Jacob. Chief said that they had no idea where ahe was being held, or how long she would be there. Everyone I asked said that after I finished the paperwork of Callie's arrest, she was no longer our problem. I never saw Callie Jacob again._

 **End of flasback**

Now here I was, four years later, staring at the girl that had managed to disappear. Now after trying to find this girl to make sure that her side of the story was heard, here she was laying in a stretcher right in front of me.

Omce we were in the room the doctor said," It's a miracle. This girl has no internal bleeding. Just some sma injuries like bruises. We did have to put stitches on her head, and she has a fractured leg. So crutches will be needed. But when she wakes up in the morning, she can go home."

"Thank God," Jude said, putting a hand over his chest. "Can I stay here with her tonight?" Jude asked the doctor.

"You can," the doctor said. "If she wakes up in the middle of the night, get a nurse, okay? And we have to have someone over the age of eighteen with you, besides Callie."

"I don't know anyone who will stay with me," Jude said, obviously upset.

"I'll stay with you," I said, stepping up. "Just let me call my wife." My mouth was acting before my brain. What had I just done?

 **A/N: So, did you like it? Please tell me if it's worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I saw Jude sleeping in a chair, and a cop sitting in a chair.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up, but deeply regretted it. I was in serious pain.

"You're in the hospital," the cop said. "I'm Stef. I was there when you got hit by the car."

"Hit by the car?" I asked, confused. When I suddenly remembered. I remembered shoving Jude out of the way as the car sped around the corner. I tried to move as well, but I didnt move in enough time. "Jude, is he okay? Did he get hurt when I shoved him?"

The cop named Stef chuckled and said," Goodness no! You're the one laying in the hospital bed. Speaking of which, let me go get the nurse." Stef left and I sat in the bed, and I felt my leg. It hurt so bad. Stef returned with a nurse, and after the nurse checked me, Stef spoke up. "It was brave, what you did. You saved your brother."

I shrugged and said," Just doing what's right. I mean, any decent perso would've done the same thing."

"But you could've died," the officer reasoned.

I shrugged again and said,"Why are you here?" I wasn't trying to sound rude. Just curious.

"Your brother had to have someone stay with him in the hospital for tonight," the officer answered, calming the thought in the back of my head that she was going to take Jude away.

"So you're not taking Jude away?" I asked.

"No, I'm not," she answered, and I smiled. "But, I was curious. Did anyone ever hear your side of the story?"

I was confused and asked," What do you mean?"

"Oh, when you were arrested four years ago," Stef replied. "I was wondering if someone ever listened to your side of the story."

I tensed up at the thought of juvie and Jim Pearson. "No, but it doesn't matter. What matters that Jude's safe. That's it. Plus, it's a long story."

"Well I'm a very good listener," the officer replied.

I opened my mouth, but I saw Jude move and I couldn't risk him thinking that it was his fault I was arrested. I shook my head and said," I better not. Sorry."

I saw Jude slowly open his eyes and he saw me awake. "Callie!" Jude exclaimed. He shot up and went from the chair to the bed I was in. "Are you okay? I thought I lost you."

"Hey, buddy," I replied. "I'm okay. I thought I lost you too." I hugged Jude and it hurt a little when he hugged me, but I wasn't going to ruin this moment.

Jude pulled away and said," Oh, Officer Adams Foster stayed with me. She's nice." I nodded and Jude's face softened when he said," You saved me."

"It's my job," I said, as he cried. I wiped one of his tears and I said," I have to save you from stupid people. " Jude chuckled when I said that, and I let him crawl into the hospital bed with me. "I love you, Jude."

"I love you too, Cal," Jude said. "When can we go home?"

"Well, what time is it?" I asked, and Jude looked at his watch.

"8:24" Jude replied.

"Well, I guess we have to wait until the doctor clears me to go, " I answered.

-one hour later-

"Okay, you can go," the doctor said. "Have a good day. And take it easy, Callie."

I nodded and said," Thanks." I started walking by Jude on my crutches.

When we started out on the sidewalk I heard a voice say," You guys need a ride?" I expected it to be Rita, but I saw the cop from my hospital room.

"No, it's okay," I said, shaking my head.

"I don't mind," Officer Adams Foster said. "I wouldn't feel right letting you walk to your house on crutches. For my sake, please."

I sighed and said," Okay, come on Jude." We walked ro the car and I opened the passenger door, and Jude got in the back. "Thank you," I said, setting my bag down in my lap.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Stef said. "Now where do you live?"

"375 Maine Street apartment A, it's just off Washington," I replied, pulling my phone out of my backpack. "Crap, my phones dead. Jude can you text Rita and Daphne about what happened. Unless you already did. And let them know I'm okay."

Jude nodded and said," I texted Rita and Daphne last night, but I'll let them know you were discharged."

"So, Callie," Stef pressed," where do you work?"

"Well, I work as a waitress at a restaurant on 2nd street during the week, but sometimes I work at a drop-in center on the weekends," I replied. "Jude usually hangs out at the drop-in center while I work. It's a place where foster kids can hang out with others and get help that they need."

"That's good," Stef said. "Will you still be able to work while your leg heals?"

I shrugged and said," I'll just explain what happened to my boss at the diner and get weekday hours at the drop-in center."

Jude tapped my shoulder and said," Does that mean that you'll pick me up from school and then we'll walk to the center?"

I nodded and said," It'll only be for a little while just until I can work school hours at the restaurant, okay?"

"So, you don't own a car?" Stef asked, honestly I was a little annoyed that she was asking so many questions. She sounded like the CPS worker that visited after I adopted Jude.

"No," I replied flatly.

"Hey, Daphne said that she could come over later after she gets off work," Jude said, looking at his phone.

"Well-" I started but the car stopped.

"We're here," Stef said, as I opened my door. "Bye Jude, bye Callie. Have a good day."

"Okay, thanks again," I replied as I shut the door and got out. Then, Jude and I walked to our apartment door.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks. This was just kind of a filler chapter and how Callie felt about Stef etc. Next chapter will be a little more indepth on Callie and Jude's living situation, and maybe a flashback on when Callie adopted Jude.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jude's POV

As soon as we opened the door to our apartment, Callie sat down on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down. I snuggled against her, and thought about when I first moved in here.

 **Flashback- 2 years ago**

 _"Welcome to your new home, Jude," Callie said, as she opened the apartment door. There was a couch and a TV, along with a small table and a fridge and kitchen sink. There were a few cabinets for dishes above the sink. We walked further back and I saw the bathroom and one room._

 _When we walked in, I saw a curtain in the middle of the room and I asked," What's this for?"_

 _"Well, since there's only one room, I split it with a curtain so your desk, bed, and drawers for your clothes are on one side. Then, my stuff is on the other side. When we need privacy, just pull the curtain and it separates the room." Callie explained, and I nodded._

 _"I'm glad to be here with you," I said, smiling at my sister. "It's not big, but at least it's not another foster home. Now we're together."_

 _"Yes we are, Jude," Callie said, hugging me. "And I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."_

 **End of Flashback**

"Callie, you almost let me out of your sight," I said, and Callie turned to me confused.

"What do you mean, Jude?" She asked.

"Well, when we first moved here you said you would never let me out of your sight ever again," I explained. "If you had gotten seriously hurt, you would've been letting us get seperated again."

"Jude, me getting hurt was inevitable," Callie replied, hugging me. "What I could stop was you getting hurt, and that's what I did. Some things were just meant to happen."

"Okay, " I said softly. "What's tomorrow?" I asked, curiously.

"Sunday," Callie replied. She saw my eyes grow wide and she said," And you've got a history paper due Monday."

"Will you help me finish it?" I asked, pleadingly. She nodded and picked up her crutches and followed me to my desk. "Thank you," I said, as I sat down at my desk.

"You're welcome," she said, ruffling my hair. Even though Callie's education only extended to a high school diploma, she wanted to make sure that I did my very best in school so that I could get a better job choice. She picked up my prompt paper and said," So, the Revolutionary war..."

-linebreak-

"... just add the last word and a period, and you're done!" Callie said, as I scribbled the ending of the last paragraph.

"Thanks, Callie," I said, as I put the paper in my folder.

Callie looked at her watch and said," God, it's almost lunch time. What do you want to eat, Jude?" I shrugged and she said," We can eat at the diner, the one I work at, so I can talk to my boss while we're there."

"We can?" I asked, surprised because Callie and I don't eat out a lot. She saves her money so we can make sure we keep our house stocked with necessities, and Callie has to pay the bills. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I've been saving some money aside for eating out and going to the movies each month," Callie replied. "Just put on your shoes and we'll go."

I grabbed my shoes and said," Okay, I'm ready."

-linebreak-

I opened the door to the diner, and held it open for Callie. "Thanks, Jude." She said, walking in on her crutches.

One of Callie's work friends saw Callie and her eyes went wide. "Callie, what happened?"

"I-" Callie started, but I cut her off and said it for her.

"Callie pushed me out of the way of a car," I said.

"Yeah, can you get Jude to a table for the two of us?" Callie asked. "I'm gonna go talk to the boss."

Callie's friend nodded and showed me to a table. "Thanks," I said, sliding into a seat, leaving the other vacant for Callie.

I was waiting for Callie, when a familiar person with blond hair, walked by me. She stopped and said," Jude, what're you doing here?" It was Officer Adams Foster.

"I'm waiting for Callie, she's talking to her boss," I said, I realized that there was and African-American lady with curly hair, and two Hispanic kids, probably around eighteen, nineteen with her.

"Mom, you know him?" the boy asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I actually met him last night, Jesus," she explained, patting my back. "How's Callie doing?"

"You mean since you've seen her this morning?" I asked, and Stef nodded. "She's fine. Thanks for the ride this morning."

"No problem," Stef said and she tapped Lena's shoulder. "Callie's the one I told you about, honey. She pushed Jude out of the way of a careless driver. "

"So you're Callie's brother, huh?" The lady that was Stef's age asked. "It's nice to meet you. These are two of our kids: Mariana and Jesus."

I waved at them and the girl named Mariana returned the favor. "Hey Jude, I'm ba-" Callie appeared, but stopped when she saw Stef. "Oh, Hi Officer Adams Foster."

"Callie, please, call me Stef," Stef said, smiling at Callie. "Jude said you're doing well."

"I'm fine," Callie replied, shrugging as she sat down.

"Callie, you ready to order?" Callie's friend came up to our table and Stef smiled.

"Well, I'll let you guys eat. Good bye," Stef said, walking away. Of course I was skeptical about the cop, but I liked her. She was a good one.

"Who was that?" Callie's friend asked, and Callie and I chuckled.

 **A/N: So, chapter three. Like or not? Please review. Thanks for reading.**

 **-greyowl23**


	4. Chapter 4

Stef's POV

My phone buzzed and I didn't recognize the number. I answered and said," This is Stef."

"Officer Adams Foster?" I heard a scared voice on the other side of the phone. "This is Jude Jacob. My sister didn't show up at the school to walk with me. She's never late."

"Well how long have you been waiting?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"An hour," came Jude's reply. "I'm really worried. Can you help me find her?"

"I'll be right there, Jude," I said. "What school do you go to?"

"Jameson Middle School," Jude answered. "Bye, Officer. I'll call if she shows up."

I hung up the phone and said," Lena! I've got an errand to run. Be back soon, hopefully."

-linebreak-

I hopped out of my car and I saw Jude sitting on a bench. "Jude!" I called out, and the young boy looked up. "She didn't show up?" I asked as I sat down mext to him. Jude shook his head solemnly. "Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes," Jude answered. "She wasn't answering. She always answers."

"Jude, it's okay," I said, teying to comfort him. "Get in my car, we'll look for her." Jude got in my car and I pulled away from the school.

-ten minutes later-

I turned down one street and was surprised to see an ambulance and two police cars in the road. "Let's hope this isn't Callie," I said as I stopped the car and we got out.

I watched as two paramedics lifted up the stretcher, and I saw a sprawled brown hair against the stretcher as a girl was lifted into the ambulance. "Callie!" Jude screamed, and he turned his view to the guy handcuffed and being questioned. "You!" Jude yelled at the handcuffed guy. "You did this! You hurt her again! I'm going ro kill you!"

Jude was about to charge at the guy who was easily three times the size of him, but I held him back. "Jude, buddy," I said. "Woah! Calm down. Who is that?"

"Liam," Jude said, choking out a sob.

I walked over to witness and asked," What happened?"

"I caught this guy harassing the girl," the witness answered. He was beating her up, and was trying to get her in his car."

"Jude, ride to the hospital with your sister," I said, picking up my phone. "My wife will meet you there. I'm gonna make it the worst night ever for Liam."

I dialed Lena's number and when she answered I said," Hey, can you meet that kid Jude at the hospital? His sister got beaten up. I need you to stay with him." Lena replied and agreed. I hung up the phone and said," Hey Liam. I'm Officer Adams Foster. I hear you like beating up girls. Well then I hope that you like jail, cause that's where you're going."

"Hey, this is a misunderstanding," Liam said. "That psychopathic girl was trying to kill me."

"Uh-huh, and I assume that you beat her almost to death in 'self-defense'," I said sarcastically. "You don't have a single scratch on you. Shut up and get in the car."

"I'm telling you!" Liam said as I put him in the back of the car. "You don't know her! She's crazy!"

"Too bad for you, I know Callie Jacob," I said. "And that girl is far from psycopathic. So if you know what's good for you, shut up. You can't use the troublemaker foster kid card anymore, Liam. She's twenty now."

"If you knew Callie, you would know that she's crazy!" Liam shouted. "She tried to get me thrown in jail. She said I raped her. Of course no one believed her, but it looks terrible on my record."

I froze, halfway reaching over to buckle up. "You raped her?" I asked. "You're sick, you know that? Don't play innocent with me. This subject will be returned to. So why did you come back just to beat the life out of her? To get revenge? To finish what you started?"

"Shut up!" Liam yelled. "Don't talk about stuff you don't know about. She ruined my life! She deserves everything that's happened to her! Her and her stupid brother! I'm glad I raped her, you know that?" His eyes opened wide when he realized what he had just said.

"Oh, Liam I bet you've never been in a police car before," I said, shaking my head. I reached over and tapped the dash cam. "This thing here is called a dash cam. It records everything that happens in the car. And you, Liam, just admitted to raping Callie on camera."

"No, please I don't want to go to jail," he said, practically begging.

"Sorry, I would've thought about that before deciding to rape an innocent girl," I said as I stopped the car and pulled him out of the car. I walled into the station and met Mike. I handed Liam to him.

"What do I do with him?" Mike asked.

"I caught him beating up that girl who hot hit by that car on Friday," I said, glaring at Liam. "And apparently, he raped her too. Make this the worst night ever for him, Mike."

As I walked towards my car, I heard Mike call out," Where are you going?"

"I've got two kids to check on," I said, climbing in my car and driving towards the hospital.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**

 **-greyowl23**


	5. Chapter 5

Jude's POV

"Callie Jacob," the nurse called. Lena and I walked over to the nurse and she said," She's unconscious, but you can see her. She's using a breathing cannula for now, but she should be breathing fine when she wakes up. There is some head trauma, and we would like to keep her in the hospital. At least until she wakes up."

Lena nodded and said," Thank you. Do you have to perform any surgeries?"

"Oh, no," the nurse said. "But we did have to set the bones in her right hand. It's a miracle that she didn't have a collapsed lung. Her room's right there." I looked where the nurse was pointing and I ran towards the room.

"Callie," I breathed out sadly, looking at my sister. Her face was slightly bruised and her left eye was swollen a little bit.

"Hey Jude," Lena said, making me turn around. "Callie doesn't look too good, huh?"

"I just hope that your wife can put that jerk away for a long, long time," I said, crossing my arms. I sat in the chair next to Callie's bed and grabbed her hand. It was her left hand, because her right one was in a cast. "Callie doesn't deserve this."

"So, what's up with this Liam guy?" Lena asked me.

I stiffened slightly and said," He uhh... in our old foster home... he raped Callie. Callie took him to court when she turned eighteen. I made her. She lost, but at least she knew she tried. Exactly two years ago, today, was when Callie took him to court. He was getting revenge."

"Hey, love," I heard Stef's voice as she walked in Callie's room. "So, Mike's putting Liam in our records, and it looks like he's going away for a long time."

"How?" I asked, amazed.

"I got him riled up, and he admitted to raping Callie while the dash cam was running in the patrol car," Stef said smiling.

"Thank you, thank you," I said, running to Stef. "Thank you so much!"

"It's okay, bud," Stef said. "How's Callie holding up?"

"She's gonna be okay," Lena said. "Jude, why don't you stay at our house tonight? It's empty because all of our kids are off to college. I'm sure that Callie will be okay."

"Okay," I said hesitantly, looking over at my sister. "But only until she wakes up."

-linebreak-

"Jude, buddy," Lena said, knocking on the door frame since the door was open. "You should probably get some sleep."

"Okay," I said, placing my phone on the nightstand next to the bed that they said was their son Brandon's.

"I did want to ask you something though," Lena said, sitting down on the bed. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family?"

"My parents didn't really have connection with their families so it was just us," I said softly. "Dad, Mom, Callie, and me. One night, my Mom and Dad went out and never came back. My dad was driving drunk and caused an accident resulting in our mom dying. Afte that, it was just me and Callie. Callie was in ten foster homes, juvie, and a group home by the time she got out of the system. She takes care of me, and has been ever since she was ten."

"Wow," Lena breathed out. I knew what she was thinking: that's a big job for a ten year old. I remember how carefree I was when I was ten. I was in the system, but Callie protected me from all the bad things that happened.

"Yeah," I said. "Sometimes, Callie acts as if she doesn't care about what happens to her. As long as I'm safe. That's why Callie got sent to juvie."

"What did your sister do that got her sent to juvie?" Lena questioned further, looking at me with a loving face.

"One day, I went into our foster father's room and tried on one of his ex wife's dresses," I said nervously. "After that, he came in and saw me in the dress, and started beating me. He had slapped me a few times before, but Callie always got the beatings. Callie had detention, though, so she wasn't home. But when our foster father started beating me, Callie got home. She tried to get him off of me, but he just kicked her in the stomach. As a last resort, Callie took a bat to his car to make him stop hitting me."

"How old was she when that hapoened?" Lena continued to ask.

"Fifteen," I said. "It was the house right after Liam's. She got out when she was sixteen, and I didn't see her again until she was eighteen. When she got custody of me."

"Well, I will take you to our school tomorrow, and then you can go visit Callie," Lena said, tucking me in. "Did that sound okay?"

"Yes, that sounds really okay," I said, smiling. "Thank you, Lena. For everything."

"You're welcome, Jude," Lena said. "Good night."

"Night."


End file.
